villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Libra (Marvel)
Gustav Brandt While working with the French government in Vietnam Gustav met and fell in love with Lau Brandt. After marrying, they were hunted down by her brother Khruul throughout Vietnam for ten months before Lau gave birth to their daughter who would become known as Mantis. Soon however Khruul caught up to them and during a fire fight Gustav lost his sight and Lau was killed. Gustav managed to save his daughter and soon came upon the Priests Of Pama where he was trained in martial arts and to live without his sight. After years of training, he left and did not take his daughter with him. He then returned to America where he was approached by Cornelius Van Lunt who offered him a position in his crime organization known as Zodiac. Gustav accepted and took his position as Libra in Honolulu, Hawaii. Months later Libra attended a meeting with other Zodiac leaders when Nick Fury posed as Scorpio and "captured" the Avengers. Soon the Avengers managed to break free and a quarrel started between the two teams. Libra and the other Zodiac leaders managed to escape. Months later under the leadership of Aries Libra and the other members of Zodiac attacked the Avengers and tried to take over Manhattan. However due to the combined forces of Daredevil, the Black Panther, and the Avengers the team was transported to the Ankh Dimension in order to restore power to the Zodiac Key. Using Spymaster as one of their operatives, they hypnotized Nick Fury into sending heroes into the Ankh Dimension to help re-power the Zodiac Key. Several Zodiac members also went into the Ankh Dimension in the hopes of destroying the Avengers and other heroes. During the battle that followed the Zodiac members lost and were jailed. However Libra was not one of these members and continued to operate with the Zodiac Cartel. Months later Cornelius came up with a plot to murder all the Geminis in New York City using a device called the Star-Blazer. However the Avengers kidnapped a member of the team. Soon afterward the members of Zodiac broke into the Avengers Mansion and freed their imprisoned member. During this break in Gustav met Mantis. Having recognized Mantis as his daughter he told her of their plan to kill all the Geminis in New York. Days after the break in at the mansion the Cartel made their threat public. Aware now to the Cartels' whereabouts thanks to Mantis, the Avengers attacked the Zodiac Cartel and were captured. While in captivity Libra freed the Avengers who in return defeated the Zodiac Cartel. Libra then told Mantis that she was indeed her daughter. Mantis was in disbelief and enraged that he suggested the idea. In order to prove that she was his daughter, Libra led the Avengers and Libra to the Priests of Pama and they came into conflict with Khruul confirming that Mantis was his daughter. Together they faced and stopped the Star-Slayer, who killed Khruul. Libra and the Avengers then returned to America where Libra willingly went to prison. While in prison Libra began studying the Balance and mysteriously disappeared from his cell. He then returned to Vietnam where he met the leader of the Cotati and witnessed the actions of Mantis and the Avengers. He then stood at Mantis side when she was married by Immortus to the reanimated body of the Jacques DuQuesne, now possessed by the alien Elder Cotati. Gustav then returned to America and once again willingly went to prison where he continued to study and do research on the Balance. After some time Libra escaped and resumed his criminal activities and was once again contacted by a member of the Zodiac Cartel. He then met other Zodiac members in a meeting in Texas where Scorpio revealed himself to be an LMD and had all the members killed. However due to his study of the Balance he was able to fool the LMDs into thinking he was dead. Years passed and Libra began a correspondence with the Supreme Intelligence in a S.H.I.E.L.D. installation on the Blue Area of the Moon. They discussed the upcoming confrontation with Immortus and how Rick Jones would play a part in it. Soon the time came and the two helped the Avengers, Kang, and Rick Jones fight Immortus and the Time-Keepers. After the ordeal was settled Libra vanished back into a place called the Between to continue his research. His current whereabouts are unknown. LMD Zodiac Libra was created by Scorpio to serve as one of the members of his new LMD Zodiac. He was forced to activate the LMDs early as a result of an attack by the Defenders. Libra chose not to fight against the Defenders, choosing instead to watch the battle from the sidelines. He chose to leave the battle before its conclusion, satisfied in the equality of the two sides. Later, Libra decided that the balance must be restored after Scorpio's defeat, so he decided to join Sagittarius in his criminal pursuits. They had watched Dollar Bill's documentary about the Defenders and learned that anyone who wanted to be considered a Defender could do so as a result of the team's non-team status. The two LMDs gathered a group of costumed super-villains and went on a rampage throughout New York City while calling themselves "Defenders". Libra took a group of these criminals to rob the New York Stock Exchange. Nighthawk met the villains at the exchange, but was quickly stopped, giving Libra and the others a chance to escape. Nighthawk and the rest of the Defenders met the group of villains at the docks. Libra had decided that order had been reestablished and disappeared, leaving the other villains to fight the Defenders. Libra was next seen when he joined the other members of the Zodiac and Quicksilver in opposing the Avengers. Libra, alongside Scorpio, Leo and Virgo attacked the Keibler Circus, where they were opposed by the Avengers. As Libra harassed the circus' audience, Hawkeye destroyed him with a pair of rocket arrows. Scorpio recreated Libra using the Zodiac Key, transforming Libra into a new female form. This new version of Libra joined the other members of the LMD Zodiac in attacking the original Zodiac Cartel in Dallas, Texas. They succeeded in killing all of the original members with the exception of Cornelius van Lunt and took their places in the criminal underworld. The Zodiac next attacked a group of businessmen attending a cattle auction in Wichita, where they were met by the West Coast Avengers. Libra and Gemini both fought Mockingbird before fleeing when Sagittarius was destroyed by Hawkeye. Ecliptic Libra is one of the more recent members of the criminal organization Zodiac. She seems to only say the word, "balance." Also, she wears a blindfold but has no trouble fighting. This suggests she may have extrasensory abilities, which allow her to perceive the world in other ways. Michele Michaels Michele Michaels was a member of the Zodiac as Libra. They battled the New Warriors. Libra and the rest of the Zodiac were decapitated by a one man Zodiac who wanted to free up the name for himself. Thano's Zodiac Libra was one of the members of the new Zodiac team, a group of ambitious people who wanted to conquer the World using special suits, which gives super-powers, supplied by Thanos, who wanted them to steal different powerful items and take them out from Earth in order to bring balance to the planet and the cosmos. She was one of the Zodiac members who attacked the Helicarrier in order to retrieve an Ultimate Nullifier and she was left powerless when Iron Man used a sonic disruptor to shut down their special costumes and leave them powerless, Thanos appeared with the objetive to kill the Avengers for interfering in his plan. When Maria Hill activated the Helicarrier's self-destruct in an attempt to kill Thanos, the Zodiac's master left them to die in the explosion. Avengers:United They Stand Libra (alongside the other Zodiac members) appears in The Avengers: United They Stand as a female alien who wields a weighing scale-like weapon. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Criminals Category:Amoral Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence